


Drake & Josh: Season 5

by PhineasFlynn24



Series: Drake & Josh: Season 5 [1]
Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhineasFlynn24/pseuds/PhineasFlynn24
Summary: What I think Season 5 should look like
Relationships: Mindy Crenshaw/Josh Nichols
Series: Drake & Josh: Season 5 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159892





	1. Episode Guide

**Author's Note:**

> this may also be found on my ffn profile

**Episode Guide**

Episode 1: "A Drake & Josh Christmas Carol"

Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol as told by Drake and Josh characters

Episode 2: "Sibling Wars"

Drake, Josh and Megan are in midst of a prank war as their parents are out of town

Episode 3: "Pranks A Lot"

Drake's had enough

Episode 4: "Drake and Josh Go NYC, Part 1"

Drake and Josh go to New York for a movie

Episode 5: "Drake and Josh Go NYC, Part 2"

Drake and Josh discover the director of their movie is an escaped convict

Episode 6:"My Sweet Valentine"

Drake has a secret admirer?

Episode 7: "World Without Drake"

A disappointed Drake sees what a world without him will look like

Episode 8: "Drake's Secret Is Out"

Is Drake's secret finally out?

Episode 9: "Megan's Doppelganger"

Megan meets her doppelganger

Episode 10: "Unhappy Birthday, Megan"

It's Megan's birthday. Why is she unhappy?

Episode 11: "Josh Has a Brand New Fad"

Is Josh addicted to comics?

Episode 12: "Megan Runs Away, Part 1"

Megan Runs away

Episode 13: "Megan Runs Away, Part 2"

Megan runs away

Episode 14: "Dog Gone"

The family's new dog mysteriously disappears.

Episode 15: "iMeet iCarly, Part 1"

Drake and Josh guest star on the iCarly reboot webisode

Episode 16: "iMeet iCarly, Part 2"

The iCarly crew is kidnapped. It's up to Drake and Josh to save them

Episode 17: "iMeet iCarly, Part 3"

Drake and Josh save the iCarly Crew

Episode 18: "Megan's Nice Day"

Why is Megan suddenly nice?

Episode 19: "Josh's Wedding"

Josh Gets Married

Episode 20: "April Cools Day"

Who knew April Fool's Day could be so cool?

Episode 21: "Drake and Josh's Very Special Easter Special, Part 1"

It's Easter at the Parker-Nichols household!

Episode 22: "Drake and Josh's Very Special Easter Special, Part 2"

It's Easter at the Parker-Nichols household!

Episode 23: "Drake and Josh Move Out, Part 1"

It's moving day for Drake and Josh

Episode 24: "Drake and Josh Move Out, Part 2"

Drake and Josh move out

If you have more episode ideas, let me know


	2. S5 E1: A Drake & Josh Christmas Carol

S5 E1: A Drake & Josh Christmas Carol

Scrooge: Drake Parker  
Bob Cratchit: Josh Nichols  
Emily Cratchit: Mindy Crenshaw  
Ghost of Christmas Past: Megan Parker  
Ghost of Christmas Present: Audrey Parker-Nichols  
Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come: Walter Nichols

I do not own Drake & Josh (except in this story) or A Christmas Carol. Dan Schneider, Viacom and Nickelodeon owns Drake & Josh. Charles Dickens wrote A Christmas Carol in 1843

It was Christmas Eve and Drake Scrooge was sitting at his desk.

"Uncle Scrooge? I need some money for a gift for my fiancé" Fred said

"No. Why do you wanna marry her anyway?" Drake Scrooge asks without looking up

"Because I love her." says Fred

"Love?! That's more stupid than Christmas" Drake says

"See you later, anyway. Merry Christmas" Fred says

"Bah humbug!" Drake shouts

"Excuse me, Mr. Scrooge?" Bob Cratchit asks, standing at Drake Scrooge's desk

"What is it, Cratchit?" asks Drake

"Well, tomorrow is Christmas and I was wondering if I could take some time off?" Bob asks

"Christmas? Humbug! 2 hours off. See you at 10 AM" Drake says

"Actually, I was thinking... the whole day?" Bob

"The whole day?!" Drake shouts

"Yes, sir. A lot of businesses will be closed on Christmas, sir. That's a waste of a lot of expensive coal" Bob explains

"Fine. Only tomorrow" Drake says

"Y-Yes sir." Bob stutters

"You'll be back on the 26th or you're fired." says Drake

"Yes sir!" Bob says

Later, at Bob Cratchit's house

"He actually gave you a load of money?" asks Emily Cratchit

"No. This is a load of his laundry. He needs a crowbar to open his wallet." Bob jokes

"I can't even afford medicine for Tiny Tim!" exclaims Mrs. Cratchit

"Did you call me?" asks Tiny Tim, weary

"Just go sit by the fire." says Bob

Meanwhile, Drake Scrooge is in his pajamas pouring a cup of warm tea and sitting down. The clock strikes midnight. A door creaks

"Who's there?" Drake asks scared

"Don't end up like me, Scrooge." Says an ominous voice

"Jacob Marley?" Asks Drake

"Ha Ha Ha, that's right, Scrooge!" Says Jacob

"W-What do you want from me?" Drake asks

"I came to warn you. Tonight you'll be visited by 3 spirits when the bell tolls one." Jacob warns

"Spirits?" Drake asks

"Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one. When the bell tolls one!" Jacob says, diappearing

Scrooge is in bed. A cool breeze blows through the room. His candles still lit. He looks around

"Humbug!" Drake says. Drake blows out candle and closes bed curtain. Drake Scrooge drifts off to sleep when the pendulum wall clock strikes one

"When the bell tolls one" Drake says

"Hello, Scrooge." A voice says

"Are you one of the three spirits Marley had warned me about?" Asks Drake

"Why yes. I'm the ghost of Christmas Past. Come with me, Scrooge." Says the ghost Christmas past

"Where are we going?" Drake asks

"To your past, of course." Responds the ghost of Christmas past. Drake finds himself in a recognisable schoolyard

"I recognise these kids. That's Jim. And Joey. And Austin. Hi! Hello!" Drake says

"This is the past. They can neither see nor hear you" Ghost of Christmas Past says

"Why did you bring me here?" Drake asks

"You've changed, Scrooge." Ghost of Christmas Past says

"Hey, Drake! Wanna come to my house for Christmas?" A boy asks Drake

"Who cares about stupid ol' Christmas?" Asks Drake

"That-That's because I disliked Christmas because my parents never got me any gifts." Drake explains

"And you became like them. Greedy and selfish." Says Ghost of Christmas Past

"That hurts." Drake says

"Come, Scrooge! There's much more to see." Says the ghost of Christmas Past

"Where are we going now?" Asks Drake

"Further into the future but before the present." Says Ghost of Christmas Past

"Oh. This is when I proposed to Daisy. She rejected me." Drake remembers

"Oh, Scrooge. I-I can't.." Daisy says

"Humbug!" Shouts teen Drake

Meanwhile at a nearby farmers market

"I hate him. he's stingy and greedy. May he die a slow and miserable death" jacob Marley says

"Well, that's not very nice!" Drake says

"Come, Scrooge! You have more to see in the present." Ghost of Christmas Past says, grabbing Drake's hand

Drake is sitting in bed by himself. the bell tolls 2.

"Ho Ho Ho!" A voice echoes

"G-Ghost of Christmas Present?" Stutters Drake

"That's right. Come Scrooge. Let me show you something." Says Ghost of Christmas Present

"This is Bob Cratchit's house. Why are we here?" Asks Drake

"Just watch." Says Ghost of Christmas Present

"It'll be okay, Tiny Tim. It's not your fault that Scrooge is a stingy man." Emily Cratchit says

"I'd like to propose a toast to Scrooge... For being a total D***!" Bob says

"To Scrooge!" Everyone shouts, raising a glass

"That's not very nice." drake says

"He never gives me enough to help you afford medication for Tiny Tim. We can barely afford food on the table." Emily says

"If you don't change, Tiny Tim will die!" Warns Ghost of Christmas Present

"Die?" Asks Drake

"Precisely." Says Ghost of Christmas Present

"Good god!" Says Drake

Drake is now standing in a graveyard. He spots a shadowed figure holding a scythe in his right hand.

"Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" Drake asks

Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come nods and grunts

"Why am I here?" Drake asks

Suddenly, Scrooge spots his nephew, Fred, throwing snowballs at a headstone

"I say, whos gravestone is that?" Drake asks

Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come lights a match revealing "Drake Scrooge" inscribed on the headstone

"Why, it's you, Drake Scrooge!" Says Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

No, No, No! I'll change, I promise." Drake sobs

Drake tugs on Ghost of Christmas Yet to Comes robe, and face plants into his bed. Sunlight blares in the room. Drake opens a window and calls to a boy.

"You there! What day is it?" Asks Drake

"Why, it's Christmas Day!" The boy says

"Then I still have time!" Drake whispers

At Bob Cratchit house., the doorbell rings

"Oh, hi, Scrooge. More laundry, I see." Bob says

"Actually... It's your pay!" Shouts Drake

"R-Really?" Bob stammers

"Yeah. I had a nightmare last night reminding me it's okay to waste money. Anyway, I bought the biggest turkey there was and brought it to you." Drake says

"Now we can have dinner and afford medication for Tiny Tim!" Bob says

"God bless us, everyone!" Tiny Tim says

A/N: Sorry if anyone's OOC, I tried to make this as much like A Christmas Carol, while keeping it short. Hope you enjoyed. Wait, of course you enjoyed, you're still here! Merry Christmas! Comment below about any suggestions and comments. And, yes, I am an autistic writer, but don't hold that against me! I do not own Drake & Josh. Nickelodeon, Viacom and Dan Schneider own Drake & Josh. My idea for season 5.


	3. S5 E2: Sibling Wars

S5E2: "Sibling Wars"

At the Parker/Nichol's household, Audrey Parker-Nichols and Walter Nichols are preparing for a vacation for a weekend. Audrey opens the front door to leave and says, "Boys, we're going out. Behave. We're trusting you."

"Don't worry Mom and Walter, I'll make sure they behave." Megan says

"What! You should be worried about her! She purposely gets us in trouble!" Drake exclaims

"Yeah! She's evil. EVIL!" Josh shouts

"I can't believe you would say that about me!" Megan cries as she storms to her room and slams the door, causing a picture to fall off the wall.

"Let's go, before I change my mind." Walter says, pushing Audrey out the front door. Walter slams the door behind him. Megan comes back down the stairs. "Boobs." she says.

"Megan." Josh says.

"Hey, I have some chocolate cake in the fridge if you want it." Megan says.

"Sweet!" Josh says, as he jumps up from the couch and enters the kitchen. He opens the fridge. No cake, just a boxing glove that pops out and punches him in the nose. "You pranked me! Again!" he shouts. Drake is sitting at the table in the kitchen eating a bag of potato chips. "Why would a cake be in the fridge?" he asks. Josh takes the potato chip bag out of Drake's hands and dumps the rest on Drake's head.

"I declare a prank war!" Drake shouts.

"You're on!" Megan and Josh shout. Drake, Josh and Megan split up into separate areas of the house. Drake stays in the kitchen, Megan is in Drake and Josh's room, and Josh is in the garage (that's still part of the house, right?). While Josh is in the garage, the courtesy phone goes off. Josh answers, only to hear heavy breathing, followed by an "I'm coming to get you, Josh Nichols!" in a deep voice. Josh slams the phone and grabs a can of silly string. He sprays the Silly String all over him to make it look like he's been rolled in a spider web. He creates a fake spider web and makes a cardboard spider. He puts himself on the floor and shouts, "HELP!".

Drake comes running in and the second he opens the door, a bucket of tar dumps on him. Then, two pillows fall from the ceiling and Drake is covered in tar and feathers. An oversized red glove is put on his head by an elaborate series of pulleys.

"Ha! You just got pranked!" Josh shouts as he turns around and slips on marbles. Josh lands on his back, and sees a hole in the ceiling. "Hi!" Megan say, then dumps a bucket of wet cement. Quick drying wet cement.

"Looks like Megan might win." Josh says.

"Not if I can help it! Come on, Josh," Drake says. Too late. Josh is already frozen stiff. "Great, I gotta do the prank all by myself." Drake says. He exits the garage into the backyard, where he places a decoy of himself in a marked area of the yard, puts red food dye around the head of the decoy and places a fake tree on the decoy. Drake screams "AHHHH, Megan come... AAAUUGH! BLEEH!". Drake dives into a bush and when Megan notices Decoy Drake under the tree, she gets scared. From inside the bush, Drake presses a button on a remote, causing the decoy to come to live and begin chasing Megan. Megan screams. "I think i wet myself!" she says.

Megan trips as she's running to the house, and the decoy comes face to face with her. The decoy explodes making it rain glitter. "Oh. Well, that's embarrassing." Megan admits. She heads inside. Drake walks into the house and gets splashed by a bucket full of paint. Megan throws birdseed on Drake's paint-covered body and pushes him out the back door. A flock of birds swoop down, covering Drake, as they eat the birdseed off him.

Once Drake washes the paint off before it dries and bandages up his wounds from the bird, he grabs a huge mallet and a huge nail, and begins to try to free Josh from the cement. He succeeds. "Let's prank Megan together." Josh says.

"We can't. She's already used all the pranks in the book!" Drake says.

"Not all of them. Sit here as I grab my costume making kit." Josh says. He heads inside. A few moments later, he walks back into the garage covered in paint. He grabs the costume making kit he stuck in the back of his pants and opens it. He creates a mask that looks like his face, and tosses it to Drake. "Put it on." Josh says. Drake does so. Josh hands one of his outfits from his closet to Drake and turns for Drake to put it on.

"You forgot the underwear." Drake says.

"JUST KEEP THE UNDERWEAR YOU'RE WEARING ON!" Josh shouts quietly, so Megan wouldn't hear and get suspicious. Drake puts on the outfit, and Josh paints all of Drake's visible skin to match Josh's skin tone. "I'll take the front door, you take the back door." Josh explains.

Inside, Megan is watching a prank YouTube channel. As soon as she hears the front door open, she switches it to a cooking channel.

"Megan, I tried a cloning experiment, but it went horribly wrong. My clone's evil! It's behind you!" Josh says

"MUST. KILL. MEGAN!" says Drake, who is disguised as Josh's clone. Megan doesn't believe it's a clone. "It's just Drake, isn't it?" Megan asks.

"No, it isn't. I'm up here." says Decoy Drake 2.0. Megan screams and soils another pair of paints. "Shoot. You guys win!" Megan says, running to her room, crying. Well, wouldn't YOU if you were Megan?

"We finally beat Megan at something," Drake says, taking the mask off.

"Let's shower and clean this place up before the parents get home tomorrow morning." Josh says.

"Good idea." Drake says.

The next morning, Audrey and Walter arrive home.

"Wow, this place is surprisingly clean. Considering the prank war you three kids had," Audrey says

"Busted!" Walter says.

"Let me handle this, Walter," Audrey says.

"We're sorry!" Megan says

"Save it! All three of you are grounded. Rooms. Now." Audrey says.

Moments later, Drake and Josh are in bed (not together, of course).

"I can't believe we got grounded," Josh says

"Megan went down with us, so it was worth it." Drake says.

"Yes, yes it was!" Josh says, as he turns off the light.

THE END


	4. S5 E3: Pranks a Lot

S5 E3: "Pranks a Lot!"

Drake and Megan are home by themselves. Walter and Audrey are gone with Josh at the orthodontist. Drake Parker is sitting in the living room on the couch watching TV when Megan walks out with a bottle of root beer. "Can you open this for me, Drake?" she asks as she hands the bottle to Drake. Unbeknownst to Drake, Megan had already shaken the bottle of root beer before bringing it to Drake.

"Sure," Drake says. He opens the bottle, only to have the carbonated drink spray him in the face. "That rips it, Megan! I'm done with you always pranking me!" Drake shouts.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Megan yells.

"Oh, sure! I hate you, Megan!" Drake shouts. Megan has a shocked look on her face as she runs to her room with her eyes tearing up. She slams her door, plops on her bed and dials a number on the phone she secretly hid in her room. Meanwhile, Drake is in the living room watching a rerun of That's a Drag and the phone goes off and Drake picks up. "Hello?" he says answering the phone.

"Drake Parker! How dare you say you hate your sister!" Audrey says.

"But she keeps pranking me and always gets away with it. I'm the one who always gets in trouble! I've had enough of it. She's evil," Drake says.

"Your sister is not evil, Drake," Audrey says from the other end of the phone.

"Yes she is! All of those times you believed her over Josh and I, she did it. In fact, she took a spare phone from the junk drawer and snuck it to her room, even though you said she's not allowed a phone until she's 18!" Drake tattles.

"LIAR!" Megan shouts connected to the line.

"Get off the line, Megan!" Drake says. Walter is now on the other end.

"Drake, you're grounded," Walter says.

"Why am I not surprised?" asks Drake. Drake hangs up and runs to his room. He slams the door and plops on his bed. He begins pondering his thoughts. He looks at his window. He glances at the clock, at the window, at the door, at the blank computer, and back at the window. Suddenly, Audrey bursts through the door and Walter follows from behind. They look at Drake's room and Audrey and Walter glance at each other.

"Drake Parker, for hurting your sister's feelings, you will clean the entirety of the house and then you'll be grounded to your room until further notice. Walter, take the computer," Audrey says. Walter unplugs the computer and the two leave the room. Drake slides out of bed and climbs onto the roof through his window. He jumps off. Next thing he knows, he's in a white hospital room surrounded by Walter, Josh, Audrey and... Megan! Oh how he hated Megan at this very moment. Always getting him in trouble. He's had enough! One way or another, he'll make sure Megan is caught. Even if that means setting up hidden nanny cams throughout the house. Walter and Audrey are still mad. They're especially mad that Drake tried to commit suicide.

The next day, Audrey and Walter leave Drake and Megan home alone again, in hopes that nothing bad will happen. Megan goes into the hallway as Drake lays on his bed, pondering his thoughts. Suddenly, Drake hears a smash from downstairs. He rushes downstairs to see shards of glass all over the hall floor. He realizes it was the glass from Audrey's favorite flower vase. Drake knows Megan is gonna try to blame him. Unbeknownst to Megan, Drake had previously set up nanny cams after returning from the hospital. Audrey and Walter and Josh arrive home.

"Drake broke your favorite vase, Mom!" Megan lies.

"No, I didn't. I have proof this time. You see, I knew you'd never believe me without proof, so when I returned from the hospital yesterday, I set up hidden nanny cams to catch Megan red handed," Drake says.

"Come on, Drake. I know you're not smart enough to do that!" Josh says. Drake hands Audrey the tablet which has a recording of Megan picking up the vase off the table and throwing it, still with the flowers inside, across the hall, causing it to smash.

"Megan Parker! You are so grounded. This needs to stop. How many times have you lied to me about your 'mistakes'?" asks Audrey.

"Two... Hundred," Megan softly says.

"You are grounded to your room indefinitely!" Walter says.

"Oh, come on, Walter!" Megan pleads.

"Room. Now! Don't call me Walter," Walter says.

Finally Megan had been caught. For now. What does this mean now? Will Megan quit getting Drake and Josh in trouble? Or will she continue causing Drake and Josh to take the fall?


End file.
